pockieninjafandomcom-20200223-history
Builds
Lets look at some standard builds, always remember that you can make your own builds, experiment to see what you like! Tank BEING HARD TO KILL. Stats: Constitution, Defense, Stamina, Block. Villages: Fire, Wind. BUILDS! *Static Field, Flying Thunder God, Substitution Tech, Wind Storm Array, Great Strength, Pre-Healing Jutsu *Mud wall, Great Mud River, Substitution Tech, Assasinate, Puppet, Great Strength *Liquor, Sunset, Balsam, Fireball, Wind Storm Array, Detonating Clay. *Mist-Hide, Wind Storm Array, Great Strength, Giant Waterfall, Substitution Tech, Assasinate Damager I'LL KILL YOU Stats: Strength, Agility, Critical Villages: Wind, Water, Thunder, Earth BUILDS! *Sunset, Bloodboil, Gale Palm, Thunderfall, Chidori, Detonating Clay *Liquor, Balsam, Fireball, Puppet, Great Strength, Chidori *Cursed Seal of Heaven, Mist-Hide, Bloodlust, Gale Palm, Rasengan, Great Strength *Crystal Blade, Detonating Clay, Great Strength, Lotus Skill, Bomb, Chidori *Crystal Blade, Detonating Clay, Lotus Skill, Chidori, Rasengan, Cursed Seal of Heaven Speedster Dont wait up Stats: Agility, Attack, Critical Villages: Wind, Thunder, Earth BUILDS! *Eight Inner Gates, Quick Step, Great Strength, Thunderfall, Great Mud River, Chidori *Quick Step, Great Strength, Assasinate, Mystical Palm Technique, Gale Palm, Thunderfall *Cursed Seal of Heaven, Eight Inner Gates, Rasengan, Chidori, Substitution Tech, Lotus Skill *Detonating Clay, Puppet, Quickstep, Great Strength, Lotus Skill, Thunderfall Rebounder Quip pro quo Stats: Attack, Agility, Hit, Health, Crit, Dodge, Block Villages: Water, Fire BUILDS! *Mist Hide, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Assassinate, Pre-Healing Jutsu, Great Strength, Dead Demon Consuming Seal *Sunset, Bloodlust, Chidori, Balsam, Windstorm Array, Static Field. *Mist Hide, Crystal Blade, Waterfall, Earth Prison, Windstorm Array, Substitution Tech *Bloodlust, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Mist Hide, Rasengan, Chidori, Lotus Skill Bloodluster GYAHHHHHHHH Stats: Attack, Hit, Crit, Speed Villages: Fire BUILDS! *Bloodboil, Balsam, Sunset, Fireball, Gale Palm, Clay bombs *Bloodboil, Sunset, Cursed seal of heaven, Flying thunder god, Rasengan, Windstorm array *Bloodboil, Liquor, Balsam, Fireball, Chidori, Puppet *Bloodboil, Cursed seal of heaven, Great mud river, Chidori, Thunderfall, Gale palm Chakra Eater Om… Nom Nom? Stats: Health, Constitution, Speed. Villages: Fire, Wind BUILDS! *Eight Gates, Chakra blade, Great strength, death mirage illusion, Eight trigram palm, Dead Demon consuming seal *Chakra Blade, Crystal blade, Earth prison, Giant Waterfall, Assasinate, Mist-Hide *Chakra Blade, Death Mirage Jutsu, Puppet, Quickstep, Gale Palm, Windstorm array *Eight trigram Palm, Death mirage Jutsu, Quickstep, Chakra blade, Substitute, Tailed beast heart Chip Damager Yo dawg, I heard you like debuffs, So I put some debuffs in yo debuffs, so you can slowly die while you slowly die. Stats: Constitution, Block, Stamina, Speed Villages: Fire, Water, Thunder BUILDS! *Liquor, Balsam, Death Mirage Jutsu, Puppet, Dead Consuming seal, Great Strength *Death Mirage Jutsu, Puppet, Eight Gates, Quickstep, Mud Wall, Windstorm array *Static Shield, Flying Thunder God, Death Mirage Jutsu, Great Strength, Assassinate, Mud Wall Kamikaze Watch out, here I come Stats: Attack, Damage, Stamina, Speed Villages: ALL BUILDS! *Cursed Seal, Rebirth, Rasengan, Bloodboil, Bomb, Windstorm Array Custom Post your builds that dont fit in any of the categories above here. When posting put: Skill 1, Skill 2, Skill 3, Skill 4, Skill 5, Skill 6 - BEST STAT ''(only 1)'' - Name (optional) *Sunset, Rasengan, Mud Wall, Chidori, Locus Skill, Detonating Clay -''' Attack''' - Austin Richardson *Misthide, Assassinate, Mud wall, Chidori, Great Strength, Preheal - Defence Category:Skill